An Unexpected Meeting Between Friends
by Absolutely-Wicked
Summary: Glinda returns to Shiz to see Madam Morrible when she finds an old friend where they use to sit under a tree. Book version. Gelphie. Chapter 5 Up.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Since this is based off of Wicked, they belong to Gregory Maguire, the author of Wicked. This storyline is completely mine. This story has Glinda/Elphaba pairing in it because I think that is kind of cute (which also means the characters are a bit out of character, but I promise to keep them as in character as much as possible everyone), and if you got a Authors Note: I do not own, sadly, any of the land of Oz or anything of the creatures in it. problem with it you don't have to read any further. Those who don't mind it, enjoy.

:Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor:

It has been two years since young Galinda, or Glinda now as she goes by now, had graduated from dear old Shiz. She walked up to the old Crage Hall, looking at it and all it's glory. She remembered when she first came here years ago. Alone, unsure of what she was suppose to do with her Ama, but still confident to go in with her head held up high.

But seeing this place also brought pain to her face, for this is where she met her... Her thoughts were interrupted as the doors to Crage Hall were opened and some younger school girls that went to Shiz went running out, passing her. Nostalgia hit her hard, as she remember when she was here and she use to run from those very doors like them, going to a pub to meet with her friends...

She shook her head, shaking the past out of her mind. The beautiful girl took one look at Crage Hall, and turned. There is one place she wanted to visit before she went on in to talk to the headmistress, Madam Morrible. She was called here but she didn't know why. But right now, the reason why she was here she didn't care for. She wanted to visit one place like she usually did when she came to Shiz.

Her bushy, pink skirts ruffled around her legs as she walked. A breeze picked up and blew her blonde hair around her a bit. She struggled to keep her skirts from showing any skin of hers underneath them, and was mostly successful with it till the breeze died down. She looked up and saw a couple of yards in front of her a canal.

"Good old Suicide Canal," her sweet little voice sang. She walked towards it and then turned right, walking along the canal. She soon came to her destination. A pearlfruit tree right besides the canal. She stopped right before her feet touched the shadow the tree gave. She looked down in front of the tree, at the grass. She could see them all there still. Little Boq, Crope, Tibbett, Avaric, Fiyero. The guys, telling jokes. And she moved her head a bit to the left and look and saw the rest. Sweet, no-armed Nessarose with Nanny who was tending to the young girl. She saw herself, younger, stupid, and as one would say, blonder. And she saw the black clothing... the green skin as beautiful as the buildings of Emerald City...

It was just then she noticed how foolish she must have looked to others around her, if there were any. Her face was red too. She always blushed a bit when thinking of her... She went to turn back to Crage Hall when she saw someone standing under the tree she didn't notice before. She turned even redder. This person must have been looking at her the entire.

And strangly enough the person was still looking at her. She couldn't see the features well in the shadows, but she knew she was still being watched. She shivered at first, but then built up her courage and started walking up to the person.

"Excuse me," she said a bit snobbishly (some things never change), "But I believe it is rude to-" She dropped dead in the middle of her sentence. She stared blankly at the person.

"Galinda," the person said. The voice gave away it was a girl. A girl that called her by her actual name. The figure moved more into the light, and Glinda gasped in surprise. The person wore black robes that hovered around her feet. She had black hair that was back in a ponytail. And her hands where crossed in front of her. And it was her hands, her skin that caught Glinda right there. It was green.

Glinda, in wild excitement, went running into the green girls arms, both embracing each other. Glinda eyes started to tear, in which the green girl shifted so the tears wouldn't touch her skin. The girl held Glinda dearly, a smile forming on her green lips. "My dear, sweet Galinda," the girl said.

Glinda choked up the from her tears, and spoke as best as she could. "Elphaba..."

Yes, I know this chapter is kind of short but I like ending it right here. I will write the second chapter tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed the reunion of the two witches.


	2. You Left Me: Noticed

**This part goes off a bit with Elphaba and magic and strays for a minute into the world of the Wizard of Oz. As seen in the Wizard of Oz in the movies and plays, she disappears in red smoke. I decided to use that here. Everything else I pretty much keep to Wicked. Cept this thing between Glinda and Elphaba but yea. Enjoy!**

:Chapter Two : "You Left Me..."; Noticed:

"Elphaba," Glinda cried out while she was in the green witches arms. Elphaba loosened her hold on Glinda as she noticed Glinda was backing out away from her. But Elphaba regretted it right away, for she was just being pelted by fist on her chest. But Elphaba didn't mind them, they weren't hard, weakened by Glinda's own weakness of the heart from seeing her.

Elphaba made to grab Glinda's flailing arms, whispering harshly, "Galinda... Galinda stop! Your going to get me noticed." But as soon as Glinda arms were captured by the green hands, she would break free and continue her attack, knocking Elphaba back toward Suicide Canal.

"Don't call me that," Glinda yelled through her tears. "You have no right to call me that..." Falling to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself she began crying. "Not after you left me... left me in Emerald City all by myself."

Elphaba looked down at the girl. Her blonde hair was all messed up from over reacting. Her cheeks covered in tears. She pitied this girl. But then again, it was her fault all along that she is like this. _I left her, Nessa, Boq, Fiyero..._ she thought to herself. He smiled wider at the girl, and knelt near her.

"Galinda...Glinda. You got to stop making a scene. Come on, get up. There you go. Oh, look at you. Your make up is messed up from the tears. And your beautiful hair." Elphaba fussed over Glinda, something that confused Glinda greatly. Elphaba, being green as she was, never cared about looks ever.

The truth was Elphaba wanted to see Glinda in all her perfectness, just like she left her back in the carriage at the city of emeralds. She managed to fix up her hair, but it was up to Glinda to fix her make up, which she did with a bit of sorcery. The two looked at each other quietly for a while, both stairing into each others eyes, still on the grass... like they were when they were both at Shiz...

But a commotion broke up the quiet reunion. Elphaba turned and looked and saw students pointing at them, and with them, guards of the Wizard. Glinda followed Elphaba's gaze and saw them as well and then she remembered. They were after her. Both girls stood up.

"I told you to stop," Elphaba said.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Glinda responded. "I wasn't thinking... Oh dear, they're coming this way. Come on Elphie, we need to get out of here."

As Glinda started to run away from the direction of the guards that were coming toward them with spears in their hands, readied. But she was stopped by Elphaba's hand. Elphaba pulled Glinda close against her, wrapping her arm around Glinda's waist to keep her near. Glinda started breathing a bit heavier and a bit nervously being close to Elphaba. She had longed to be this this close to her, and though she was afraid before, being held like this made her feel safe... for a moment. She quickly remember the danger of the guards. The danger Elphaba faced... the danger she faced being with Elphaba.

Elphaba raised a fist out to the guards, but not to hurt them, to preform the spell that would save them. And with the work of sorcery, she opened her hand and threw something down to the ground in front of herself and Glinda and spoke the slithery words of magic. The last thing Glinda remember was Elphaba's other arm wrapping around her and being pressed hard against the black robes of the sorcerer and feeling a bit of lightheadedness and a great feeling of safeness as a cloud of red smoke engulfed them both.

Once the smoke clear, niether of the girls, the guards noticed, were there.

**Hope whoever out there who reads this enjoys it. Chapter three coming tomorrow.**


	3. Alone

:Chapter Three: Alone:

Something went wrong. The magic didn't work properly or something. And now Elphie was stuck carrying the unconscious Glinda through the Great Gillikin Forest as best she could. She cursed at Glinda for wearing her bushy skirts that made it hard for them to move through the forest. Twigs and branches snagged at Glinda's skirts, ripping them. What a fit she will have, Elphaba thought to herself, when she wakes up.

But Glinda's skirts was just about the smallest problem she had to deal with. At the moment, she had two large ones. One was the guards that will be searching everywhere for her now that she has been found. The other was what went wrong with the spell. She thought she performed it right. The point of the spell was to bring her and Glinda to the Emerald City at her secret hideaway there. But the magic had a mind of it's own it seemed. It dragged the two more northeast rather than to the south where the city of green was. And what's worse, they landed in a tree a couple of feet off the ground. Elphaba managed to balance on a branch, but Glinda, with her bushy skirts, couldn't stand and plummeted to the ground, hitting her head, knocking her unconscious.

"How fast can word travel around," she murmured to herself, settling Glinda's limp body against a tree. "They will have the cities and schools stormed with the Wizard's Gale Force searching for me. And, probably here."

She sighed. Looking around the area they were in. Wasn't a clearing as she hoped to get to, just the thick of the woods. And lighting a fire would probably catch the trees around on fire. Turning to her unconscious old schoolmate, she checked the blonde girl over. There were a few scratched on her arms and face. Her legs were fine thanks to her skirts, the one time they did some good for her. She moved through her wonderful silky blonde hair, searching for some kind of damage. Nothing but small bump. Her breast moved up and down at a steady pace, showing that her breathing was fine. But Elphie's eyes lingered there a bit longer than they should have, then snapped back to reality.

"You got out lucky this time," the green girl muttered to Glinda. The green girl moved to sit down next to Glinda, looking up at the sky for any chance of a storm coming by. None. She was thankful for this, for all knew of her great dislike of water. Looking over at Glinda once more, Elphaba smirked at the dumb expression on the blonde's face. An expression she feel in love with once seeing it.

"Sleep well, my dear sweet Galinda," she spoke softly, reaching out her hand to move one of the girl's blonde curls out of her face. But, as her green skin brushed up against Glinda's, the blonde girl gave a shudder that startled Elphaba. She was starting to drift from unconsciousness into an actual normal sleep. The green lips curled up into a smile, and the green girl cuddled up into the skirts of the beautiful Glinda, resting her head on the girls chest, and fell asleep.

At last, they had their chance to be alone.

Hehehe. I started the next short chapter thing but haven't touched it in a while. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	4. My Feelings

**Took a while but I finally got this chapter done. Yes, I know, another short chapter. Don't worry. I have insight that my next chapter will be much longer.**

:Chapter Four: "My Feelings…":

Everything rushed at her once she woke up. The pain, the thoughts, the confusion, everything that one could possibly think of hit her. Glinda woke up with a start. Her first reaction was a soft groan from it all. Then she suddenly realized where she was. The Great Gillikin forest. It took her a while to realize what this place was, for she only came here couple of times on rare occasions. _Why would Elphie bring me here?_ she thought to herself.

It was just then when she the green girl, nuzzled up in her bossom. She flushed uncontrollably at this, but didn't move to wake the girl or to move her. Instead she just watched her. Elphaba had her arms almost fully wrapped around Glinda's body, most of her body on top of Glinda. Her black hat, pointed hat seemed to have fell to the off her head and landed on the ground next to them, revealing Elphie's black hair, something Glinda always fussed about with how it was.

Her hand moved up to Elphaba's hair and stroked it a bit. When Elphaba stirred a bit from this, she stopped. _She must have went through a lot_, thought Glinda. _She deserves to sleep._

"Elphaba," she spoke softly, more to herself than the sleeping green girl. "Elphie I wish I could tell you... how I feel about you." Elphaba sturred a bit in her sleep, causing Glinda to wait a minute or two till she was sure Elphaba wouldn't wake. "Elphie... I-"

It was hard for her to say anything to the green girl, even if she was asleep. But she didn't have to. Elphaba spoke in her sleep, saying softly, "Glinda... be mine... forever." These words melted the blonde's heart. Glinda touched Elphaba gentle, then pulled her up so her head was at level with hers. Glinda wrapped her arms around the slinder body covered in black, bringing the wearer of the black clothing closer to her, squeezing her to her. Glinda didn't know later if Elphaba was awake or not when she did what she did next, but she didn't care. Elphaba kissed her. And the both fell into the night.

Glinda knew she was awake now.

**Yea yea yea. I'm keeping it clean... for now... ;-)**


	5. A Chance To Think

**Wow it has been a while since I've continued this. Well, I'm back and writing again. Enjoy.**

::Chapter Five: A Chance to Think::

A day passed as the two spent their alone time in the forest, very little conversation going on between the two (although when they did speak it was either a moan of the others name or a simple, soft "I love you"). Night set on their second day in the Great Gillikin Forest. Elphaba had worked up a small fire. The green girl sat on a small log near it. She no longer wore her black dress, for it was now in covering the sleeping body of the little blonde girl, who was propped up slightly on a tree. Elphie was just in a short black gown that she wore under her dress. Her black hair was down around her shoulders.

Tired as she was from being with the beautiful Glinda, she could not join the girl, cuddled up in a sleep as Glinda wanted. So she sat, staring at the fire (and every now and then looking over at the sleeping Glinda, giggling as the girl wore absolutely nothing over under the makeshift sheets of the twos clothes and when turning, Elphie could see bits of skin that she had so enjoyed seeing most of the day). But now, Elphie black eyes stared endlessly into the flames. She knew soon they two must leave the forest for they would most likely soon be found, but she wanted to know what went wrong with the spell.

"What in Oz could have gone wrong?" she whispered to herself. "I performed everything as I studied. I did everything right... what could have happened." She leaned closer to the fire as the darkness grew and the chill of the night came. A soft breeze of ice-cold hair blew, not helping the green girl with her chill problem. And to worsen the problem, the fire died out due to the wind.

Groaning, she moved towards the pile of charred sticks she was using. Just enough left to start a new fire that would last for a while. Leaning right over then, the slithery language of sorcery serged out of her mouth, but only a spark was conjurred for a second and nothing more.

"What is wrong with," Elphie started, but was cut of by a slight moan and the sound of Glinda calling her name. Sighing deeply, she moved over to the blonde and shifted the clothes that covered her so that she could get under. Glinda instantly wrapped her arms around Elphie's body, showing she was just inbetween the land of dreams and reality. Elphie smiled and wrapped her own green arms around the girl, pressing her naked body against her barely clothed one. She would have to think about it later. For now, she was going to be mastered by this beauty. And to her surprise, this time both feel asleep quickly in each others arms.

**Short, but that's what I get for working late at night. Promise to write more soon and put more story to it.**


End file.
